Pokémon: Shadows of Alola
by Daisuke Shirou
Summary: Alola, a region known for its thriving culture and peaceful way of life was once threatened by an incredibly dark evil thousands of years ago. An ancient prophecy foretells of the return of this darkness in the near future. In present times the Alolan region has grown and developed vastly becoming a birth place to the world's greatest trainers. Join the Alolan mystery!


**Pokémon: Shadows of Alola**

 **Book 1: Legends of Sun And Moon**

 **Prologue: A tale of two heroes**

 **Introduction**

 **A/N: Hi! Welcome to another Tao Alliance blog. We're here this time with a fanfiction based on the Pokémon Sun and Moon games. Don't forget to check out our other blogs, also leave a like if you enjoyed this post and a repost would also be appreciated:), finally to be the first to see when we upload something new follow this account. We hope you enjoy the prologue of Shadows of Alola, now onto the story!**

Long ago, during the Alola region's ancient period, there lived two legendary creatures. One born of the infinite of the sun and the other by the mystical power of the moon. As the Alolan civilization slowly grew and developed the two creatures watched on from a distance awaiting the day they'd be able to fulfill their destinies and unleash their hidden powers to protect Alola.

Time went by and the people of Alola had developed their own traditions, built upon the land and created strong bonds with the creatures that shared the region with them, Pokémon. They had absolutely no idea of the darkness that was to consume their world shortly.

 **Ancient Alolan castle, Melemele Island**

"Master, all preparations have been complete." A deep voice muttered.. The voice came from a short old man,, he was bowing submissively to what appeared to be a huge man, although it was hard to tell as the large figure was hidden by the darkness. The two were in a dimly lit room surrounded by candle sticks, ancient Kalosian writing painted the walls and the room had a mysterious scent. Overall the environment had a mysterious feel.

"Perfect... Alola has enjoyed peace for far too long, human and Pokémon have grown attached to this world they've created for themselves." The large figure voiced. He stepped into the minicule light revealing his appearance. His face was wrinkled a deep red scar crossing from the left side of his face all the way down to the right side of his nose. His hair was a dark shade of grey reaching all the way to the lower half of his back. He wore a damaged robe which appeared a size too small and engraved all around his skin was ancient writing similar to those on the wall. His companion gave a quick glance in his direction before returning his gaze to the floor, as the large man came closer the short man begun to sweat furiously, blatantly nervous.

"It is time to plunge mankind into a world of fear, one equal to that of the destruction caused by the Kalos war, maybe even far greater. Once the Alolan region knows true darkness the neighbouring lands will follow suit ." The large man paused for a few minutes shaking with a strange facial expression, a mix of pain and excitement filled his features aa he took a sharp breath before he continued,

"The revival of the legendary shadow Pokémon will come to be. By the power of ancient shadows, bring forth destruction and chaos. Plunge the world into absolute darkness, so that I can create a new world bending it to my will. I summon you.. Awaken, creature of shadows and grant my wish!" A fierce aura cloaked the entire room as a dark and mysterious figure begun to climb out a wormhole that had appeared from nowhere. The large man let out a sinister laugh as he sat on what looked to be a throne gazing upon the darkness that he'd brought for. As for his associate... He was on his knees whimpering with absolute fear.

 **Fear of which one could only imagine...**

 **Three years later, Ancient Alola**

 _The skies were completely distorted, screams of agony could be heard from every corner of the region, utter chaos & destruction visual to all as a dangerously dark aura enveloped Alola. A day of pure fear had come to be however, all was not lost. Two of Alola's bravest men stepped forward, one a young prince born under the crescent moon and the other a forest dweller with a personality as bright as the sun. Travelling to the ancient Sunne and Moone altars, the two summoned the legendary Sun and Moon creatures. The two heroes fought together with the ancient creatures & the guardian Pokémon eventually defeating the shadow Pokémon._

 **Melemele island, Present day, Hala's house**

"Wow that story never gets old!" Grinned a cheerful Hau. Sitting beside him was Hala, Kahuna of Melemele island and grandfather of Hau. They were sitting inside his grandfather's house gazing at the warming sun.

"Alrighty, that's enough story time. The day for you to begin your own journey and see Alola for yourself is soon approaching! Who knows, maybe you'll even get the chance to see the legendary Pokémon for yourself. Now back to training!" Hala replied. With large grins on their faces the pair headed out into the bustling streets of Melemele island where our story begins...

 _Alola, a peaceful region where people and Pokémon co-exist in unity, the darkness and suffering that once clouded the region long forgotten, the people look towards the future as live goes on. This isn't the end of the trials that the region will face however, contrarily it is only the beginning._

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A/N: This is the end of the prologue however it is only the beginning of a very long but hopefully entertaining story. The ancient history of Alola will be explained in further chapters as we didn't want to give too much away just yet :) Chapter 1 will be out soon!. Did you enjoy this prologue? Is there anything we can do to improve? Have any speculations for the next chapter? Feel free to comment it all down below! Goodbye for now!**

\- The Tao Alliance


End file.
